A New Race
by QAM-Andy
Summary: This is an AU. (Rated highly 4 future chapters) Yay! Got up chap. 20, finally, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Future Race  
  
(Authors Note: The only reason this is rated so high is for language and future chapters; enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I could distinctively hear my father roaring at one of the scientists in the Tec lab, pitiful old fools, didn't know what they were getting into when dealing with my father. My feet had decided for me before I even realized I was headed towards the lab. I couldn't help but spy on my father and his business with these inferior species, his troops stormed over their pathetic little planet years ago. No valuable resources on the dirt ball of a planet and yet my father had captured them all. Technological geniuses or something, but now, now old fools waiting to die by my fathers hands and by the sound of it tonight.   
  
I crept near the main entrance, even though my father was yelling loud enough for the whole ship to wonder what was going on, I still couldn't understand what they were talking about. My eyes squinted as I tried to focus them on what the old man was trying to protect, narrowing my eyes, I began to stalk up behind my father. Eventually his business will become my business.   
  
From what I had collected the old man was trying to convince something to my father, but he was so angered by the smug old fool he began to yell louder.   
  
"My King, this will solve all problems for the future race of Sayains..!" He smugly grinned and eyed me behind my father. "I assure you there will no mistake-"  
  
"Enough," He sneered. "I will hear no more of this, you and your crew will dispose of this.. This monstrosity or I will dispose of you!" He spat while eyeing me, "Get to BED Brat."   
  
I tried to argue my way out of it but it was of no ale. Before my father threw me out by his own hands; I peered behind him to watch the old man grab what it look like a large glass canister. There was something inside, but I couldn't focus my eyes on the floating shadowed figure. The old man eyed me and scurried off out of my sight, my father returned as the doors closed and locked behind him.   
  
Ever since those Tec geniuses came to my home planet they've been improving life as I know it. Not like I hadn't disapproved of the gravity rooms or highly advanced ships, but one could only wonder what monstrosity my father disproved of. And what exactly was that old fool talking about? What was going to save the race of the Sayains? We didn't need saving..  
  
I hadn't gotten very far before my so call advisor found me, he was more like a pathetic body guard. My father and his father wanted us to be sparing partners but I see no reason in fighting the older idiot. He glared at me with his thick eyebrows and began to speak. I had no intention in listening to him babble on about nothing, the moron couldn't hold a good conversation if it bit him in the ass. However when it did come down to it, he did come in handy for a good spar.   
  
"Vegeta, are you even listening?" The taller boy asked.  
  
  
  
"Hn." I growled, "What is it Napa?!" I snapped, my eyebrows knitting in anger.   
  
"Where'd you go? What was your father yelling about?" The taller boy started to spout out a thousand questions at once, not that I was paying much attention to him.   
  
"The Scientists my father kept from a worthless planet had made some sort of thing to save the future race of Sayains." I sighed rubbing I temples. "Not like our future needs saving.." I mumbled and stopped when Nappa seemed to cast his gaze onto someone in front.  
  
"Kakarrot.." He spat in complete and utter disgust.  
  
I looked up the see the frizzy haired idiot grinning as usual, he had his arms behind his head standing next to one of the training rooms. Nappa growled lowly, but as I drew my hand to silence him Kakarrot grinned at me.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" He asked simply enough. "Ya know out of your quarters this late..?"   
  
"What about you Kakarrot?" Nappa sneered. "Don't you have anything better to do than stand here like a fool?"   
  
"Ouch, harsh. Nah, I was just looking for someone to spar with.." He said grinning playfully again in my direction. "What'da say? Eh, Vegeta. You up for a late night spar?"   
  
"Like the Prince has any time to waste with a low life like yourself Kakarrot." Nappa growled again and began to turn away supposedly waiting for me to follow.   
  
"Alright Kakarrot." I nodded heading into the room. I could hear Nappa yelling behind me, and then stomping away like a big baby.   
  
"You ready, ya majesty?" Kakarrot joked getting into a fighting pose.   
  
I nodded and we were off, I thought that since I was in no real hurry to scurry off to bed, that a quick and easy win couldn't hurt. As the battle between me and the third rate Sayain raged on, only then did I realize he was beating me. I think if both our fathers hadn't come in at that moment he would have beaten me, although I would have never admit it to him aloud.   
  
We stopped in mid punch and kick as my father growled disapprovingly at me and my sparing partner. He stalked over and picked the two of us up by the backs of our shirts and sighed loudly. He chucked Kakarrot into his fathers waiting arms and the two of them nodded to each other. He raised me higher until we were eye to eye,  
  
"I picked Nappa for your sparing partner for simple fact of getting stronger, and getting stronger by a stronger partner." He grounded out and then tossed me to Bardock. Kakarrot was still grinning as his father carried the two of us out, "Got to bed Brat!" Was all I heard as we left.   
  
(Authors Note:  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I loved writing it. wow that was corny.. Sorry for it for being so short.) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning I hadn't seen Napa anywhere, I thought that maybe he would be training himself and when I went to look for the big baka did I find him engaged in a loosing spar to none other than Kakarrot. Their little session had collected quiet a crowd too, when I had made it to the front to see who was the victor I nearly took a double take it disbelief. Kakarrot was sitting in front of the idiot grinning like a crazy fool, and Nappa sprawled out on the floor out of breath and beaten pretty badly. It made me chuckle, and when the two had realized I was standing there Kakarrot got up to greet me. He glanced back to Nappa and laughed,  
  
"I wouldn't get up if I were you." He laughed again, but Napa took no heed to his word and fell flat on his face. He hadn't moved an inch, "Poor guy," Kakarrot smirked. "He'll be out for a while."  
  
"How did you beat him?" I asked extremely interested to know, but Kakarrot just turned to me and mentioned something about food and walked off.   
  
I followed after still wanting to know how him, him a third class warrior beat a supposed elite. I didn't understand it, how could he be so powerful at a young age? Though I knew he had to be younger than me; at least five.. Anyway, I followed Kakarrot into the main eatery. I watched him wave to someone and then glanced around. I've never been here, that's odd.. When he handed me a tray I eyed him and we walked to get something to eat. However after one glance at the shit they ate, I nearly lost my appetite. I had to practically drag Kakarrot away by his foot in order to tell him there was better food than that mess of crap he ate every day.   
  
When he had finally filled himself after the tenth plate full I finally got some answers out of the fat idiot.  
  
"Nappa? No, he was easy." Kakarrot laughed. "I guess I didn't really pay attention to how I beat him.. Sorry can't get much more detailed than that."  
  
"How can you not remember who you just fought?" I barked at him angrily, but he just shrugged. I sighed and smashed my forehead into the table. "You are an idiot.." I mumbled.  
  
"Well," He began as I glanced at him. "If you're really that interested why don't we finish that spar from last night. I'm full so I won't be easy on you like I was on Nappa."   
  
I nearly gaped at his response but nodded hungrily at the idea, yes indeed, sparring with Kakarrot would make me much stronger than sparing with that other idiot.   
  
~*~*~*~*~Five Years Later*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stepped onto the training field for what it felt like the millionth time to face off Kakarrot, it reminded me when we were younger. I was of course older than him and still am now, I thought with a smug grin. Kakarrot was only eight and stupid as ever, every day he seemed to get himself and me in more trouble than I had in a year. My father was pleased with the work that I was accomplishing by training with him, but grew angrier and angrier to have to explain my actions at the end of the day.   
  
"Listen Brat," My father warned. "Today you and Kakarrot are to go scavenging for a.. Well lets call them a trouble maker. If you capture him I will reward you both." I glanced at Kakarrot who was probably thinking of food when my father said that. Then my father sighed and waved us on, "You are dismissed." I turned to go, only to find Kakarrot speaking to him.  
  
"Sire, is there any word on the were abouts of the thief?" I was a little shocked by his knowledge on the matter and stepped up behind him.   
  
"No," My father sighed.   
  
"Are we dealing with an outsider?" I asked stepping forward.  
  
"No," My father answered again.   
  
"Is there any useful information on the so called thief?" I asked getting a little irritated with my fathers useless answers.   
  
"Yes, the Brat is said to be about your age. Sayain, no one is sure about the sex, however.. I want them brought back alive." He then got up and left us there.  
  
"What do we look like the patrol units?" I sneered. "Fucking old man.."   
  
"Well at least we'll have something to do and maybe this thief will put up a good fight." Kakarrot had a good point, and with that said we both grinned. My tail lashed about, I was up for a good fight.  
  
(AN: Again I appologize for the chapters being so short, oh and for the most part they won't get longer until chapter 10 at least.) 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Some where in the outskirts of Vegetasei an old Tec scientist was scurrying along in a small air craft until. He drove along trying to stay out of the sight of any of the Sayain scavengers out to find his creation since of a week ago got free. The air craft stopped and he climbed out, all senses alert. He walked into what it looked like a cave which was inhabited by a young female Sayain. The old man smiled smugly as he walked up behind her.   
  
She was a tall young healthy female Sayain, the only difference from other Sayains was her color. She had a pale skin and long shoulder length aqua marine hair and a tail to mach. She turned to find the smiling scientist a mere few feet from her. He nearly gasped at her, those eyes..  
  
"My god.." He mumbled. "I've done it." He grinned to himself as the female ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's alright my dear.." He cooed, she looked up from her new perch of the ground still hugging him. "The King will send warriors to look for you.." He said coolly. "I've brought you some clothes.. And armor, if anyone should find you.."  
  
"..Kill them.." She said with an angelic tone.  
  
"Yes.." He nodded and helped her up. She stood about to his waist or higher, he smiled again every time she looked at him with those eyes. "Those.. Blue eyes.." He mused to himself, then turned away and left.   
  
(AN: This is short for a good reason.. Which i will never explain why.) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
We set out, Kakarrot on my right side; the two of us grinning like immature ten year olds. I began to take to the sky when I noticed Kakarrot still on the ground, sighing I retreated back. He smiled with a weird blush on his cheeks,  
  
"What's wrong with you..?" I groaned.  
  
"..Heheh.." He laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Come on man! Out with it!" I growled growing impatient.  
  
"I.. I.. Uh.. Can't fly.. Vegeta.." Kakarrot blushed as I nearly fell off the cliff we were on.  
  
"Oh you can't be serious.." I sighed. "Kakarrot.. You IDIOT!"   
  
"Sorry.." He whimpered.   
  
We traveled on foot, while I explained how to fly. I don't think Kakarrot was paying attention though, sighing I gave in and just kept my senses on anything that might be odd. We continued to walk, Kakarrot was going on about something stupid. I sighed and sat down to rest, walking was a pain in the ass, especially when someone didn't know who to fly!   
  
"Oi, I'm thirsty." I said getting the idiots attention.   
  
"And you want me to do what about that?" He asked as my eyes narrowed.   
  
"You forgot the canisters again, didn't you..?" I growled, as his eyes got big and then he began to laugh uneasily. "You.. You.." I snarled. "IDIOT!"   
  
I charged at him and he dodged, but I wasn't finished. Quickly I charged a ki blast in my left hand and threw it at him, he reflected it and sent it into a fit of tree's. We were about to continue when a cry of pure horror echoed through the woods, we glanced at each other and began to run like hell to where the yell came from. Kakarrot had borrowed his fathers scouter and looked for a ki signature. He pointed and I flew in the direction, I landed near a fallen man. Quickly I knelt down to see if he was still alive, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him over.   
  
My eyes widened as the ki blast I sent after Kakarrot bound a hole through the old mans stomach. I winced slightly and dropped the man, squinting I began to realize this was one of my fathers scientists from the Tec lab. Oh shit.. I sighed as I heard Kakarrot running up behind me, when I began to stand up I noticed someone else was there too.   
  
(AN: Awe poor Kakarrot, he's so adorible. I wonder who the someone else is? ^-^) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Long slender legs, an innocent face, cherry blossom lips, aqua marine hair and eyes to match. Sayain armor.. And.. And a Sayain tail! I gulped, even if I was at an age where I didn't find girls interesting, it would take a moron not to realize she was a beautiful girl. I hesitated to make any sudden movements, she was a Sayain.. A Sayain girl.. And the best part.. She looked about my age.. I could now hear Kakarrot's feet padding faster up behind me. He stopped and turned so that he was in front of me, he glanced down at the old man and then at me.  
  
"Shit.. I did that.." He groaned and turned only to find what I had been staring at for what it seemed like a century. Kakarrot blinked at looked her up and down, "Hey.. Hey that's a girl!" He shouted pointing and turned to make sure I knew.   
  
Yes, yes it was a girl. A Sayain girl, very oddly colored might I add. I continued to stare at her innocence as Kakarrot began to confront her. The idiot, I should stop him before he scares her away; but why should I care? I'm to young for mating..  
  
"Wow.." Kakarrot began, "Your pretty.." He said as Vegeta nearly fell over. Don't Scare Her Away! I screamed in my head as Kakarrot continued. "How'd ya get blue fur?? Where ya from? Around here? How come I've never seen ya..?" He asked in one breath, until he noticed her distancing herself from him. "Hey, where ya goin'? Hey- Hey we're not gunna hurt ya…" Kakarrot began to laugh hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't ya talk?"  
  
"..I do.." She mumbled nervously, Vegeta nearly began to drool.   
  
That voice..   
  
"Cool! So do ya have a name?" He asked with a grin. "I'm Kakarrot, and that's Ve- Prince Vegeta."   
  
She seemed to hesitate before answering..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Barbaric Bastard!" The scientist hissed as he entered his privet laboratory. "I- No, we will start a new race.. Yes, yes we will." He smiled down at his precious creation, his hands grazed over the glass as it awoke. "My precious Bulma.."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you okay..?" Kakarrot asked walking closer, she seemed distant and then smiled.  
  
"..Bulma.." She began as Kakarrot stopped in front of her. "My name is Bulma."   
  
"That's interesting.. So where your parents at, or yer house?"   
  
"Kakarrot shut up, that's her business not yours." I snapped growing irritated with his babble. "Come on we have to go,"   
  
"Awe.. But- But.." He mumbled and frowned. "Oh!" He shouted making Bulma and I nearly jump. "Hey Vegeta, ya think she could come with?!"   
  
"…" I blinked at the question, if she came with I could.. "Fine.." I grumbled.   
  
"Do ya wanna come with..?" Kakarrot asked with a stupid grin like the big idiot he is.  
  
"..Where.. What are you doing..?" Bulma asked curiously.   
  
"We're on a mission!" Kakarrot laughed.  
  
"My father requested us to locate a thief, in the area." I said eyeing her as she went pale in the face; I mean if that was possible aside from her already pale complexion. Not like there was anything wrong with her skin.. "What's wrong..?"   
  
"Huh?" Kakarrot mumbled glancing at me then her. "Bulma you feelin' alright? You wanna drink? Or lay down??"   
  
I nearly strangled him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, I could already see her blush from where I was standing. I walked past them and sat on a tree root sticking out from the soft ground. I adverted my eyes from them in disgust and turn my vision toward the small cave next to them. There was little light coming from the back, I glanced back at the Sayain girl. Perhaps..   
  
"Are you the one my father is looking for?" I asked staring directly into her eyes.   
  
Those blue orbs just stared back into mine as she pulled away from Kakarrot's grip and nodded grimly. I could already feel the corners of my mouth pulling up into a smirk as Kakarrot laughed hysterically, she smiled lightly at me and entered the cave. Kakarrot shrugged in my direction and we followed her,   
  
"Crap! Look at all this stuff!" He was amused by how much she looted off my father, I was a little impressed too. "Ya know we could use your help back at the Palace, you should come live there with me.. Er I mean.."   
  
"Yes." I stated as her eyes widened. "We do have to return, possibly, if you came with…"  
  
"Yeah!" Kakarrot almost got close enough to hug me before I smacked him away. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said excitedly.   
  
I eyed her and then the cave wondering perhaps if she wanted anything to take with. I believe she had the same general idea and just shook her head to the never asked question. Kakarrot grabbed Bulma's hand and ran out of the cave she laughed and grabbed my hand as well. I would have shook her off but, but.. She just looked so happy. I smiled and got pulled around like we were all little kids again.   
  
On the way back to the Palace Bulma helped me explain how to fly to Kakarrot, in which was a big success. She was very smart, and pretty- for a girl..   
  
As we neared the Palace I began to notice other Sayains eyeing Bulma, I sneered at them and moved closer to her, Kakarrot doing the same. We weren't even on Palace grounds and she was attracting attention to herself. True that all female Sayains have and give off a scent to other male Sayains. When mating, it's more compelling especially for females and yet with Bulma she seemed always to have that scent. She smelled positively wonderful.. It was like.. Like her pheromone wrapped in lilac's. Even though both Kakarrot and I haven't fully developed our senses I am still able to smell her sweet scent.   
  
Kakarrot glanced at me already taking notice to the hungry stares she was attracting, even from some of the older Sayains. (Ewww..o.o) We had to get out of there fast before anyone tried to court her, I nodded to Kakarrot as he grabbed Bulma and took to the sky.   
  
I nearly had a heart attack when he fell the first few times.  
  
(AN: The word of the day is "pheromone". Come on say it with me now.. ^-^ ) 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
(AN: My appologies go out to all Raditz fans..)  
  
Upon arriving at the Palace gates any and all male Sayains in a radius of fifty feet or more could sense her. I didn't like it, I'm also pretty sure by now my father was well aware of her presence too. However being the old mans son did keep most males away.  
  
"H- Hey, Vegeta..?" Kakarrot asked stopping near the mess hall.  
  
"What is it, now?" I sighed knowing all to well what he wanted.  
  
"Can we make a pit stop?"   
  
I sighed, and noticed Bulma was eyeing the eatery too.  
  
"Just a little snack.." He whimpered.   
  
"..Fine." I mumbled as he grinned, I smirked and noticed Bulma's intense stare on me. "…what?" I huffed.  
  
She smiled and was pulled away by the idiot, Well that was odd.. As we entered the food court all eyes were on us, or rather Bulma.  
  
No one talked or moved, they just sat there staring. I began to growl quietly under my breath and continued. Kakarrot began to point out things to Bulma, explaining what's what and what tasted good. I glanced around almost nervously keeping a watchful eye on everyone else, the idiot was letting his guard down.  
  
"Oh- Oh! And this is good too! And maybe after we're done here we can go to the dinning hall, that's where Vegeta eats-" His smile faded as an teenaged Sayain came over, Kakarrot maneuvered around Bulma and stood in front of her.   
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Eh, little brother?" The long haired pre-teen asked.  
  
"..Bro- Brother..?!" I nearly choked out, Kakarrot had a brother?! When did this happen?  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta, I see. So you are his new sparring partner." He smirked and then eyed Bulma, "And who might you be?" He grinned knocking Kakarrot out of the way.  
  
Bulma eyed the young male making him smirk in return. He took a step forward towards her, but Kakarrot tried to get front again. I winced as he got kicked away, his brother laughed. He advanced for Bulma again, gently grabbing her chin and inspecting her. She frowned,   
  
"My, my, you are quiet delicious.. I am most positive you and I will be getting along quiet well." He said while his thumb rub her fair skin.  
  
"..please.. don't touch me.." She mumbled backing away from his touch.  
  
"Don't worry baby, I'll be extra gentle with you.." And with that remark Kakarrot charged only to have his brother holding him back with one hand on his head. He advanced once more running his hand down her arm, "Come on.. Come on now,"   
  
"..please stop.." She said with such innocence.   
  
"Yeah, stop. You have no right to touch her." I growled.  
  
"Oh shut up squirt, your daddy ain't around to make your word law." He scoffed.  
  
Kakarrot then ducked around and stepped in front of Bulma smacking his hand off her. His brother glared daggers at Kakarrot and with one swift move of his hand knocked him to the ground. Again he began to laugh, I started to take a step forward when I noticed Bulma charging up one of her hands.   
  
Kakarrot's brother continued to laugh as he turned to watch her eyes narrow, she brought her right hand forward thrusting it into his stomach. The blast hit him square in the gut as he flew back from the impact of the blow and skidded to a stop some feet away.   
  
My jaw as well as Kakarrot's jaw dropped, a few seconds passed as Kakarrot's brother began to stir.   
  
"Uhg.." He growled and started to get up, however when he stood he spat out blood. He clenched his fist, "You Bitch!"   
  
"Raditz! That's enough!"   
  
The four of us looked up to see Kakarrot and Raditz's father, Bardock. He motioned to Raditz to move along and eyed the three of us.  
  
"Prince, your father is looking for you." He then eyed Bulma, "Follow me.."  
  
We followed Bardock, Kakarrot was grinning to Bulma and then to me, then Bardock stopped. He turned pausing in front of the throne room, I nodded as I stepped up in front of Bulma as did Kakarrot. Bardock nodded and opened the doors and entered, I glanced back at Bulma wondering if she was frightened, but the look in her eyes told me different.   
  
My father sat on the throne while talking to one of his advisors, there were few guards scattered here and there. He noticed us and waved them away, he then stood. My father nodded to Bardock and then looked down at me. I stared at him in wonder, what would happen to Bulma? What was he going to do about her? I gulped nervously and shot a quick glance at Kakarrot. The idiot looked worse than I did. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
My father looked at me questionably, with in that split second my pride won me over. My face hardened, all emotions hidden away and replaced with a scowl. I watched Bardock hand him a report, my scowl deepened. The King ran his eyes over the paper and then eyed us.  
  
"Very good," My father boomed. "You two are dismissed.."   
  
Kakarrot smiled to Bulma and turned with a bow to the King, my father smirked at me as the growl in the back of my throat rose. I turned balling my fist in a fit of rage and stalked out, the doors behind me closed as both Kakarrot and I were out.   
  
"That Bastard!" I hissed and stormed off.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Aren't you even going to wait?" Kakarrot yelled after. "Vegeta!"   
  
I turned glaring ferociously at Kakarrot.   
  
"I do not have time for this." I spat and continued.  
  
"Well I'm staying!" He yelled back.  
  
Kakarrot placed his ear up against the giant doors and tried to listen, when he realized it wasn't possible he carefully opened them a little. On the other side of those doors, the King walked down from his throne. Bulma immediately got down onto one knee, earning a smirk from his majesty.  
  
"At ease girl," He chuckled, "Now, let's get a good look at you.."   
  
Bulma stood tall, keeping a constant emotionless look on her pretty face. The King eyed her up and down, he made a little motion with his index finger and she turned around. He marveled at her silky turquoise tail and took a hold of it, Bulma winced slightly. The King released it and beckoned to Bardock to his side.   
  
"Bardock I want you to take her in as your own," The King said with a very small smile towards her. "Girl, what is your name?"   
  
"..Bulma Sire.." She said hesitantly.   
  
"Well Bulma you will under Bardock's supervision from now on." The King then turned and walked back to his throne to sit. "You are dismissed."   
  
"..Th- Thank you Sire." Bulma then turned to Bardock with a happy smile, he just smiled back.   
  
"I'll show you to your new quarters-" Bardock said as he saw his youngest son in the door. "Kakarrot.." He sighed waving him into the room.   
  
"Bulma! This is great!" He yelled running into her and hugging her happily. "I can be your older brother! And you my Little Sister!" He said cheerfully.   
  
"But Kakarrot, we're the same age.."   
  
"That's okay, you can still be my little sister." He grinned.  
  
"Well," Bardock interrupted. "Kakarrot why don't you show Bulma to her new quarters."   
  
"Okay!" He beamed. "Come on sis!"   
  
Kakarrot grinned grabbing her hand and running out the door dragging her behind. Bardock smiled as did King Vegeta,   
  
"Do not fret Sire she is in good hands." Bardock assured.  
  
"I would not have given you the privilege of watching over her, otherwise."   
  
"Oh, hey Bulma, I know! Let's race to the rooms! No flying, we'll run." He laughed, "I'll even give you a head start,"  
  
"But I don't need one.." She frowned.  
  
"Oh come on sis, ten seconds! And Go!" He yelled as she took of with a smile and a laugh. "Hey Vegeta!" Kakarrot yelled running over and around him. "Guess what?"   
  
"…What..?" I grumbled.   
  
"Bulma's staying with me! She's gunna be my little sister, right now we're racing to my room."   
  
"But she doesn't know where your room is.." I chuckled as a dumb look crossed his face.   
  
"Then you run up to where she is and tell her to follow you."   
  
I didn't answer him but my feet just seemed to run towards the direction he pointed to, I was running at top speed. Kakarrot was eating my dust, just the thought made me chuckle. Up ahead I could see her crashing through Nappa and Raditz, I laughed as they yelled at her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seriously tender.." Raditz chuckled. "Scented like a goddess.."   
  
"Man your lucky you got to brawl with her, I can't wait for my turn. She sounds tasty, too bad she kicked your ass in public." Nappa laughed.   
  
Raditz turned red in the face he turn to push Nappa aside when out of no where Bulma crashed right through them. The two pre-teen Sayains hit the ground, right before they could say anything I ran them over, seeing there pissed off faces only made me laugh harder.   
  
(AN: you know you can E-mail me or leave comments to change anything.. or help in writers block. Believe me they happen a lot.) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
It had only been two weeks since Bulma had lived within the palace in Bardock's care, but to me and everyone else it seemed like she was always here. During these few weeks Kakarrot and I have had the pleasure of teaching her anything and everything we knew. With her around everything was… well funner. However I still disapprove of her staying anywhere near Kakarrot's older brother Raditz, I just don't trust the hungry stares he's always giving her.. Not like I care about her well being.. She's just a friend..   
  
I gotta say though thanks to her both Kakarrot and I got enrolled into school with her. It's not that bothersome or anything.. And I don't hate her for it either.. Not that I liked her to begin with..   
  
I woke up one morning late, Kakarrot would have come to wake me up if we had class or something like that but I suppose we didn't. That messed up schooling Bulma got us into has this god awful schedule, that I can hardly remember what days to attend to. But I guess today wasn't a day.   
  
However when I did get into the proper attire and left my room I began to notice everyone was in frantic rush. Today must have had great importance, I wonder what was going on. On my way to figure out why everyone was in such a state of panic I seemly found out for myself.   
  
Right in front of me hovering off the ground in his creepy gravity chair sat the most powerful creature in the universe Freeza; not only was he on my fathers planet but he was talking to Bulma. Of all the idiotic things to be doing! Kakarrot and myself spent countless hours telling her about all the ruthless power-hungry creatures in the vast universe and made sure to make note to her that Freeza was the most powerful of them all. And here she was walking next to him in the hall of my father's palace talking to him!   
  
Utterly baffled, I decided to follow them and listen to their conversation. No luck there. He must have been wearing a scouter or something because he called to me.  
  
"Silly Prince." The Lizard smirked. "So interested in my affairs are we?" Both Bulma and Freeza turned, damn it. "Come Vegeta join us."   
  
I swallowed and walked out from behind one of the corridors they had just passed. Bulma eyed me but said nothing, I quickened my pace and stepped up next to her. Freeza just smiled, a sick and twisted smile none the less. If I could only figure out what he could possibly want to talk to her about… Arg, it didn't make any sense.   
  
"So tell me Vegeta, how does it feel to have such a powerful female Sayain on your planet?" Freeza smiled amusingly as he rested his hand on top of her head while saying so.   
  
My blood boiled.   
  
"My, my, I would have loved to see that little fight she had gotten into. What was it two weeks ago?"   
  
Before I could even comprehend what he was saying Bulma was answering.   
  
"Yes Lord Freeza." She replied smoothly while the Lizard patted her head.   
  
I could barely stand there and watch this, why was she allowing him to touch her!? Why the hell was she even near him?! I could barely keep my cool any longer..  
  
"One could wonder how you are doing in all this Vegeta." Freeza answered in his girlie tone while smiling wickedly as his hand ruffled though her hair. "How would you like to train on my ship Vegeta? I am quiet positive your father would be more than happy to train under my supervision." With that he turned grinning smugly to me.  
  
"Lord Freeza.." Bulma all butted in turning both our gazes to her. "I would all be but honored to train on your ship with you, as a proposition I will bring both Vegeta and Kakarrot, Bardock's son with."   
  
WHAT! My.. I.. She.. I couldn't even make whole sentences. What the hell was she doing!? My eyes shot up to Freeza's contemplating look, no.. No! What the Fuck! I shot Bulma a cold glare. Was she completely out of her tiny little head?! But before Freeza could take her up on the offer Bardock intervened,  
  
"Lord Freeza," He began with a slight bow. "They are not ready for such train on your ship yet."   
  
"Ah, it seems you are correct. Excuse us my dear," Freeza then floated away with Bardock.   
  
My eyes drifted back over to Bulma and she was glaring at me. What the Fuck! Why the hell did she have any reason to be mad at me?!   
  
(AN: See, see that's why I need it rated so high. Language, just a little.) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
I followed behind Bulma all the way back to her room, well I wasn't really following her, it's just that I needed to tell Kakarrot what a stupid thing she said to Freeza. And further more yell at her why she was with him, it was infuriating just to remember him petting her as he did. She didn't even look disgusted, I could barely hide the fact that I was horrified let alone disturbed at the whole seen.   
  
She entered the main living quarter and walked off to her room, the door closing right behind her. I grumbled something under my breath when Kakarrot exited from his room or what it looked like his room, but I couldn't care less. Right now we had bigger things on our hands and first of all we had to yell at Bulma.   
  
"Kakarrot tell you stupid Sister to get out here!" I hissed glaring daggers at Bulma's door.  
  
"Huh? Wha..? Vegeta you know I don't have a Sister." The younger Sayain mumbled completely puzzled by my comment.   
  
I sighed, "Bulma! You moron!"   
  
"Oh yeah, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked walking over to her door and knocking.  
  
"Like hell something happened!" I boomed. "Freeza's here! Not only that but, but, that Sister of yours almost got us a one way ticket to hell!"   
  
By this time he stopped knocking on the door and typed the key code and entered her room. Bulma was laying on her bed with a text book, she lowered it a little and glared full on full at me. BITCH! She then directed her stare to Kakarrot and smiled lovingly,  
  
"Can I help you?" She began sweetly rising her book once more.   
  
I growled cracking my knuckles and taking a step forward. She looked up and over to where I now stood leaning over her bed completely furious. Sighing it looked like she realized how upset I was and put the book down,  
  
"Vegeta I did it to help." She started.  
  
"Help huh?" I nodded with a dangerous smile. "Help..? Help! HELP! How the Fuck is that going to help?!" I screaming in her face.   
  
"Vegeta don't yell at my sister like that!" Kakarrot growled planting his hand onto my shoulder.   
  
"You know Vegeta, if we were on his ship we would be closer to him at all times and being that close would give us the upper hand." Bulma grinned. "See, I didn't let him touch me for nothing. If I can warm up to the bastard, I'd be like his favorite and that in the end would work out towards his ultimate destruction."   
  
Wow, she really did think all that out.. I sighed and nodded my head a couple of times. Bulma on the other hand I wasn't paying attention to anymore and while my body was leaning over her, she pulled the rest of me down. Kakarrot like the idiot laughed at the site of me so easily toppled over and tackled me into a pinning position. I'm so glad she has a big bed..   
  
"I got you Vegeta! Say uncle and I'll let you up." Kakarrot laughed.  
  
I began to squirm around and found my face dangerously close to Bulma's… My face turned a bright red and I flipped Kakarrot off just to get smacked in the face with a pillow.  
  
"You know what this means right.." I began with a growl looking directly at Bulma. "War!"   
  
By no time each of us had a pillow, I had two because I'm craftier, but all in all it was a good pillow fight. By the time the room cleared there was a nice two inch film of feathers covering every surface in her room, especially us. Kakarrot laid on the end of the bed giggling like an idiot, Bulma and me were leaning against her bed board. She smiled at me and leaned over to rest her head on my shoulder, of course I thought nothing of it when she did it. (yeah right.. ^-^)   
  
"Bulma," I yawned, "Next time you've got a plan to up front Freeza.. Tell me about it, deal?"   
  
"Hey! Me too." Kakarrot whined crawling over and resting his head in Bulma's lap.   
  
She smiled, a real smile and nodded with a pleasant 'okay'.   
  
All three of us stayed on her bed like that for I think an hour or so, when I woke up Bulma was missing and Kakarrot was slowly creeping out the door. When did I fall asleep? I yawned and rolled out of bed, but paused at the door when I heard Bulma and Kakarrot speaking. I opened the door a little, Bulma was sitting by a small table on the floor and Kakarrot was standing over her. He was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Wow, these are really good." He mused sitting down next to her.   
  
"No there not, I'm just.." "Did you draw all these ships yourself?" Kakarrot butted in.  
  
"No, I'm just modifying them. That's all, there not really that great." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah they are, look at this one!" He said crawling over to a blue print on the floor. "I bet if you gave them to my dad, you could improve all the ships."   
  
She blushed with a little laugh, I was about to go out and take a look myself until I noticed Bardock out of the corner of my eye. He was watching them, I decided not to bother with it and noticed the abandoned book she was reading when this had first started.   
  
"Advanced Technological Science?" I mumbled. "How the hell can she read this?" I questioned myself.   
  
Sighing I placed the book down and plopped myself back down onto her bed. By now I could hear them returning,  
  
"Just leave them there Bulma, I'm just gunna get Vegeta to take a look at your sketches." Kakarrot called to her.  
  
"What? No!" She yelled and ran over to him as they both crashed on top of me. Arg.  
  
Meanwhile back out in the corridor, Bardock took this to his advantage and picked up one of the blue prints she had been working on. To his astonishment they were really good, in fact if he sent theses to the Tec. Lab the ships would be better than they are now. Smiling Bardock rolled up the prints and found Bulma standing in the door frame, his smile softened.   
  
"Did you do all this yourself?" He asked with a kind face, in which she nodded. "Would you mind if I took them to someone who could make these changes?"   
  
Without even needing an answer Bulma ran and hugged Bardock barring her face into his chest. Bardock smiled again and hugged her back, while Kakarrot and I stood where she use to be standing in the frame.   
  
(AN: See this one's longer! Yay; isn't it a kodak moment.) 


	10. Chapter Ten

(Authors Note: IMPORTANT! Okay, now I understand, and I know how you feel about a/n's, I personally don't read them however I will be leaving on the 19th for 2 weeks. I won't be around any comps. or anythinng like that, so I'm willing to upload everything I have done for da DBZ story. And when I do return you guys will get 5 new chapters and possibly more. So please be patient while I'm away.   
  
Thank You. Okay on with the story!)   
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As the days passed by I began to see more and more of the Lizard King. However, much to my disliking Freeza continued to be accompanied by Bulma. It seemed he had gown attached to her in such a short time. This positively disgusted me, even some talk began to get around about his new found acquaintance. Like today I over heard Kakarrot's brother Raditz talking with Nappa over the matter.  
  
I decided to get closer, and the closer I got I realized they were talking to one on Freeza's men. Even more so one of Freeza's right hand man, Zarbon. My eyes narrowed as a growl escaped my lips, unfortunately growling got me no where, especially to the attention I didn't want to get.  
  
Chuckling Zarbon turned to me, "Ah, if it isn't Little Prince Vegeta. What a pleasant surprise, interested in our conversation are we?" He asked smirking as I turned my gaze to him. "Oh come now Vegeta, you must know of the relationship between Lord Freeza and your little criminal."   
  
"Yeah, but then I take it your out of a job then. You know since she took your pet position." I sneered.   
  
Zarbon's grin faded into a viscous sneer as he started towards me. Quickly I readied myself into a fighting stance, but the sound of someone coming forced us to stop.  
  
Before I knew what was happening Raditz and Nappa were bowing with Zarbon. My eyes came into focus and there sat Freeza and Bulma, I mean come on. It's one thing to be at that bastards side, but a whole 'nother to Sit On His LAP.   
  
My jaw dropped.   
  
Did this mean the rumors were true? Suddenly I felt really sick, I paled visibly. Absentmindedly I bowed and turned to leave, but the one voice I didn't expect to hear stopped me.   
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called.  
  
I stopped and slowly turned to watch her glance at Freeza as he nodded to her and jumped down from her perch and run over to me. Smiling she continued to walk, I gave them all a sideways glance and followed after her.  
  
When we got out of hearing range Bulma let out a ragged sigh. I gave her a sideways glance, she was still smiling, but her body language was slacked. As we entered her room I watched as she visibly shuttered. I wanted to demand her to tell me what she was doing sitting on Freeza like that, but Kakarrot came stomping in before I could get a word in.   
  
"What's all this talk the Your Freeza's Pet?" He barked, pointing at her angrily.  
  
But she just waved him off with a tired sigh and plopped down into a chair. It all but amazed me that he even found out.  
  
"Relax." She yawned. "I've got everything under control."   
  
  
  
"Oh. Really." He mused with a calm demeanor.   
  
"Yeah, I've got him wrapped around my finger. But this whole pet me, pet me thing is really pissing me off. If he touches my head one more time I'll scream!" She huffed.   
  
I let out a laugh, "For a minute there I thought you serious about this relationship."  
  
"Ha! Yeah, okay. I'm gunna shower, there's so much sweat in my hair it's not even funny. Him and his gross white, pale, girlie hands rubbing my head.. God I'm even beginning to smell like him." She groaned.  
  
Thank God! I was really starting to worry for a while there, Kakarrot and I shared a grin and planted into a seat in the main room.   
  
(AN: Honestly do you think you could believe a girl that young? All that attention, even if it's from Freeza.. Come on. Please don't tell me I'm the only one that likes his Character.. Fine.. :P ) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
It was starting into the second week, I believe Bulma was even beginning to enjoy Freeza's company. I even heard her giggling, we barely get to see her anymore. Kakarrot and I stopped going to class, the only reason we even stomached it was because of her. Not that I like her, I mean we're just friends, so I can miss her, cuz she's a friend.  
  
The palace halls began to quiet down again, even if Freeza hadn't left yet. I guess after a while without hanging out with Bulma…I kinda went back to being board as usual.   
  
It was just about mid afternoon when Kakarrot came running up to me. He looked like shit,  
  
"Vegeta!" He yelled coming to a halt. "You have to come with me!"  
  
Before I could say anything he took off and of course I had nothing better to do so, I followed after him. I found him sneaking into the throne room,  
  
"Kakarrot." I snapped as he turned back to me.   
  
"She's leaving us!" He whispered, I could tell he was upset.   
  
"Wait, what?" I walked over to peer in and found Freeza talking with my Father.  
  
"He wants Bulma.." I vaguely heard him whisper because all my ears hear were Freeza's raspy words.   
  
"Come now, King Vageta. What use is she to you?" Freeza questioned in a pout.  
  
"Freeza.." My Father said in a sighed, "I have no power over her life here. Bardock has taken the liberty of watching over her, you will have to take the matter up with him."   
  
"Oh please Vageta." Freeza chuckled sauntering over to him. The way he looked at my Father at that moment made my stomach churn. "We both know that isn't true." The Lizard cooed.  
  
I was just about to intervene when I found someone's hand on my shoulder. My first reaction was to look at Kakarrot, but he wasn't there. I gulped, then nearly sighing out loud in relief when it was only Bardock.   
  
He just looked at me shaking his head disapprovingly. I silently growled and reframed myself from interfering. Bardock continued into the throne room and that's when I noticed the blue prints in his hands.  
  
Was he out of his Mind?! Freeza would only want her more now, Bardock you… You.. IDIOT!  
  
"Like father like son.." I grumbled.   
  
After that I redirected my attention back to the throne room, or rather to Bardock's idiot son who somehow snuck in there and behind a large pillar.   
  
I groaned mentally and tried to pay attention to what Bardock was saying.   
  
"My King, you wished to speak with me?" Bardock said in an one knee bow.   
  
"Yes, however it is not I but Lord Freeza, who would like to speak with you; over the child in your care."  
  
"Ah, certainly Lord Freeza, I am aware she has taken a liking to you."   
  
"Why yes," Freeza smiled smoothly. "I wish to steal her from you," He said with a light chuckle. "Your King has informed me it is out of his hands."  
  
"Yes she is in my care, but I request to hold onto her, she has become an asset to this planet. My King I wish to keep her so that her intelligence can be used to its full potential." At this both Freeza and my Father looked intrigued. "Lord Freeza I found these in her bed room a night ago," He handed the blue prints to the pale Lizard. "As you can see she is very skilled with the technology my planet has to offer. And if she stays perhaps for a while longer she could learn to build better ships, better weapons and better electrical uses for all; especially our close allies."  
  
Freeza seemed to ponder of this, my Father gave a questioning glance to Bardock, more than likely about Bulma's intelligence all together. Freeza frowned slightly and then turned his attention else where, I followed his eyes to the pillar that Kakarrot was hiding behind. I mentally smacked my forehead, that fucking moron, I sighed slightly, ready again to re-enter as I tried before; when Freeza turned back to Bardock. He smiled sweetly. I didn't like the look of that smile.  
  
"Well, Bardock, is it?" He nodded slowly. "I suppose she could stay, however I will be checking up on her and when the time comes, I will take her, along with your youngest son and Prince Vegeta."   
  
WHAT?!?!!?!?!!? Oh shit; I nearly fainted when I heard that. My Father won't agree to this, MY FATHER Better Not Agree To This!   
  
"For what purpose? My Lord." Bardock gulped sending the pillar a quick glance and knowing all to well to remember to yell at his son later.   
  
"Why training, you silly monkey. It was my own little pets request, if you do not remember it yourself." The Lizard handed back the blue prints. "Vageta, do I have a deal?" My Father frowned.   
  
"Two years Freeza," My Father answered. "In two years you will have them; however, I will have my son back when he is done with your training." Bardock gave my Father a quick glance which made him sigh. "And Kakarrot as well, as for the girl, I presume she will be taken care of properly. If not, I will think of something if she is miss treated."   
  
"Deal." Freeza grinned, with that he slithered away.   
  
However my Father still looked unhappy.  
  
"Bardock, remove your son before I punish him myself." He sighed walking back to his throne to ponder.   
  
Kakarrot shot me a glance, the idiot thought he could get past them. I covered my eyes with my hand and laughed, my laughing rewarded me a stare from my Father. I grabbed Kakarrot and we ran, Bardock closing the doors behind us.   
  
"Vageta, I-"   
  
"Bardock you bastard." The King groaned, his demeanor slouching and showing all the age he hides when no one is around. "What is the meaning of this? Bringing forward something so precious without me knowing. You fucking moron."   
  
"Relax, Sire." The King glared at his main guard. "Besides in these short years we will have higher technology then we'd ever need."   
  
"No, you are right. But you did make me give that bastard my son, and that I will never forgive you for." He all but growled.  
  
"Vageta, you'll get him back, your forgetting that part."   
  
"Never the less, tonight we spar and then perhaps after I kick your ass I'll forgive you."   
  
"Oh your to kind.."   
  
[Authors Note: Hey sorry that conversation was kinda rushed, it didn't really turn out the way it wanted it to. But oh well.] 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Kakarrot and I ran around the building laughing pulling small pranks along the way, this was good and bad, but right now all we cared about was Bulma. She was staying!  
  
"Vegeta, come on we gotta find her and tell her the good news." Kakarrot beamed, just the thought of it made me stop. "Vegeta?"   
  
"Let's not tell her, in fact I wanna spar. Let's go," I turned into the other direction hoping he wouldn't question me.  
  
As we neared my Fathers personal training arena I could distinctively hear someone crying out in pain. At this my feet began to walk faster, the closer we got the more familiar the voice became. Finally we arrived and walked in only to find Bulma getting the shit kicked out of her by some kid that looked identical to Kakarrot.   
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kakarrot yelled running past me and into the ring.   
  
The other boy stopped as he smirked arrogantly and stepped aside as Kakarrot shook Bulma back into consciousness. I scowled deeply and proceeded towards the invader, but before I could put a word in, a young Sayain girl came out of no where and started yelling at the boy.   
  
"Are you crazy! You could have killed her, you moron!" She hollered until her face was red.   
  
"Hey!" He barked making her step back. "I'm not the one who made the challenge!" He sneered. "And as for you, get out of my face! I'll kick your ass faster than you can blink an eye."   
  
The girl cowered at his response and back up right into me. She stopped fearful for what or who she'd find behind her and screamed bloody murder at the sight of me. The boy turned wide eyed and quickly bowed on one knee, like what Bardock does for my Father. I liked the look of this,  
  
"P- P- Prince Vegeta.." She all but stuttered.   
  
I grinned putting on my happy face and growled viscously at them,  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" I snapped.   
  
The girl shrank down onto her knees and sniffled a couple of times, I turned an evil eye towards the boy as he shrouded in fear. God I love the power I have, I was about to yell some more when I heard Kakarrot asking Bulma if she was alright. I turned and walked over to where he was holding her in his arms; I silently growled.. For reasons un known.. Shut up.  
  
"You are an even bigger idiot than he is." I sighed looking down at Bulma.   
  
Now on other terms she would yell at me back or start a fight with me, but she did the scariest thing I've ever seen, she cried. Her aqua eyes went glossy, her bottom lip began to quiver and the rim of her eye lids began to tear up.  
  
She turned two tear brimming eyes towards me and started to cry. The first tear that ran down her cheek burned my insides so deeply I wanted to hug her and tell her not to cry, but there was all these other people in here and.. I couldn't do it.   
  
However the other girl in the room came over, actually knocking me over and sending me the death glare of a life time. What the hell? Wasn't she just fearing for her life a moment ago and now, now she's glaring at me! I'll never understand girls.  
  
The brunet Sayain snatched Bulma away from Kakarrot and helped her walk out leaving the three of us dumbfounded. Growling I turned my gaze to the Kakarrot look a like,  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I barked a lot louder than I normally do.   
  
"..Turles.." He mumbled.   
  
"Well, what the hell do you think your doing in here? And from what planet do you come from when you take a challenge from a girl?!" I hissed.   
  
"I.. Um.. I.." He mumbled again.   
  
"Okay, here's an easier question, who the hell was that other girl?"   
  
"Uhh, she's um.."   
  
"Out with it man!"   
  
"Tara!" He shouted.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me clear enough." I said sighing and rubbing my temples. "I didn't ask for her name, I Wanted To Know Who She Was!" I roared.   
  
I was kinda disappointed when Bulma and Tara came back in, I mean I was really enjoying tormenting this kid. But, Bulma seemed to stop crying, and thank god to that. I really don't think I could look at her crying face again without trying to comfort her. Maybe I'll apologize later..  
  
"Vegeta, leave him alone." Bulma groaned, like it was no big deal. "Turles, Tara, I'll see you guys tomorrow at class." The two nodded and left.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" I snapped but she just glared and stomped over.   
  
Okay explain this to me: one minute I'm staring at her standing up and the next my cheek hurts and I'm on the floor. Kakarrot's laughing his ass off while I'm shocked beyond belief, she hit me, and good too. Where the hell did she learn hand to hand combat?!   
  
"What are you two doing in here anyway?" She sighed while giving me a hand up, her eyes apologizing to me.   
  
"Bulma who were those guys?" Kakarrot took the words out of my mouth.   
  
"Actually, I met quite a few people from Freeza's crew and some from here. And all from hanging out with Freeza," At that she laughed.   
  
"Hanging out?" Kakarrot questioned. "Explain."  
  
"Well, after a while from not seeing you guys I got really board and lonely. So I asked Freeza if he knew anyone my age or close to it, and he collected some up for me. I guess he's not that bad.." Bulma literally had to bite her lip from saying any more. I was furious!  
  
"All this time I worried!" I hollered, "And for what? That you have play mates! I, we haven't seen you in ages and now we find you being pummeled by someone who looks identical to Kakarrot." I huffed trying to clam myself.   
  
Meanwhile Bulma was giving me the weirdest look ever imaginable. Her mouth was wide open and she looked like she was going to cry again, why- who the hell made her so soft?   
  
"Y- Y- You were.. Worried about me?" She questioned wide eyed.   
  
Shit.  
  
"umm.." Shit. Shit. Shitty, shit, shit! Why did I say that?!  
  
"Oh Vegeta," She gasped and hugged me. I could feel her breath on my neck as she berried her face into it. "I missed you.." She whispered.   
  
I was in awe, my arms slowly and loosely wrapped around her waist. Oh My God. And tell me why do I have to be at an age where I don't like girls?  
  
"He~y, what about me." Kakarrot whined.  
  
"I missed you guys so much," She gulped puling away from me and grabbing Kakarrot as well.   
  
As much as I wanted to continue to hug Bulma, and I did, no matter what I might tell you later; I was really beginning to get uncomfortable with Kakarrot's head on my shoulder.   
  
Bulma must have sensed it because she pulled away and in return gave me or us the biggest smile ever. It nearly made me melt, er, wait..   
  
"So you will be going to class tomorrow right? If you do I can introduce everyone to you."   
  
I shrugged with Kakarrot and she pulled us away from the arena.   
  
(AN: Okay now we're up to speed, now You'll have to wait until I update. Hahahahaha.. =3 ) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
The next day the three of us went back to those boring ass classes. God damnit, when the fuck did I become so soft. Sighing I shrugged it off and continued with Kakarrot and Bulma. Oi this is going to be a long day.  
  
When we arrived to the new room I was slightly amazed by how many.. Er kids? .. Uh, yeah she knew. Turles and that Tara girl was there as well as Nappa and Raditz, it only makes me wonder. Kakarrot sat down somewhere in the back as I followed Bulma to a group of girls, Kakarrot glanced at me and joined.   
  
"Hey!" Bulma called as they all hugged her.   
  
This made me think about yesterday, I chuckled as a small blush some how found its way across my face. Good thing no one noticed or I'd have a lot of ass kicking to do.   
  
"Bulma who's your friends." The girls all chimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, guys this is Vegeta and Kakarrot. Vegeta's dad it the King and Kakarrot's dad it a Technological genius." She said crossing her arms as they all oo'ed and ah'ed. "Vegeta the girl with the dark brown hair is Tara, I'm sure you remember her from yesterday. This," She said pointing a strawberry brown haired girl next to Tara, "This is Bailey and this," She said pointing to another brunet. "This is Aoife, and I'm sure both of you especially Vegeta will remember Turles." At the sound of his name I glared at him, but Bulma stepped on my foot. Arg. "I'm pretty positive you know the rest."   
  
After that introduction class started and we all sat and tried to pay attention. Everything was going good until the end of class, when we unfortunately had an unwanted visitor by the name of Freeza. I growled a little, in which got me a little chuckle from the white freak.   
  
Although I didn't really like the fact Bulma allowed to be touched by him let alone seeing her run over to him and hug him around the waist. My growling as well as Kakarrot was getting louder each passing minute she held onto him. The whole sight made me want to loose my lunch, even if I haven't eaten it yet.   
  
"My dear might I have a word with you?" He cooed.  
  
The two of them stepped out into the hall and with all my powers from where I am sitting I strained myself to hear their conversation. Fuck. This is going to hurt later.   
  
"I will be leaving and you are to stay here; no, fret not I will visit you as often as I can." With that he caressed her cheek. I'm unhappy to say I think she was upset he was leaving.  
  
"But- But, I don't want you to go.." She pouted in a weak sniffling whisper.  
  
I wish I could have seen it, but I didn't.   
  
Freeza smiled genuinely and bend down to pick her up. While he held her in his unusually strong arms he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, after such a touching moment, yuck; she hugged Freeza tightly and he put her down.   
  
"I presume you will behave good?" He asked slyly.  
  
"I'll be an angel." She giggled, a sound I didn't want to hear, at least not directed towards Freeza. "Can I come with and watch you go?" She sniffled again.   
  
I didn't hear what he said nor did I want Bulma to go and leave me here in this class without her, but she came back in looking pretty bad. Her head was drooped and I think I even saw tears on her cheeks, I really wanted to kill the bastard. His leaving should not have this effect on her!  
  
When she took her seat, I literally had to contain myself from screaming at her for her ridicules behavior. Before I realized it I had viper grip on my desk and was proceeding to crush it with my awesome untold power. (-.-) And unfortunately I was gathering some attention not only from Bulma but most of the class.   
  
Kakarrot placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I heard him mumbled something about calming down and I tried, really I did.  
  
God how long was this bastard going to talk about tomorrow, finally the teacher did his signature paper stacking technique and he announced class was out for the day. I wasted no time in jumping over my desk, grabbing Bulma's arm and dragging off to the other side of the room.   
  
"What the fuck was all that about?!" I screamed in a whisper, but I continued before she could give an answer. "He is the enemy Bulma," I hissed. "No matter how close you think you are to that fucker your not!"   
  
I couldn't even continue scolding her, she whipped her arm back and out of my grasp. I watched her in slow motion as she placed both hands onto my chest and pushed me away with all the strength she could muster. I stumbled backwards and into a desk, this caused some attention.   
  
I watched as she grabbed the things off her desk and ran out of the class, tears in all. Fuck.   
  
Everyone was looking at me, Kakarrot gave me that what-the-hell-did-you-do-to-her look and headed in my direction. I growled in response to his coming and left without my things, I could hear Kakarrot running down the hall after me.   
  
"Vegeta! Slow down!" He called from behind.   
  
What the hell is he talking about, I'm only walking. I stopped and turned to see I was walking really fast,   
  
"Vegeta! What did you say to-" "Shut UP!" I roared completely cutting him off. "Leave me the Fuck alone!"   
  
"No, not until you tell me what you said to her! She was really upset, Vegeta!"   
  
Now you'd think after I turned and started to walk away he'd get the clue to leave me alone. Did he? No, the idiot really wanted his ass kicked didn't he.   
  
Kakarrot ran up to my left side, placing a hand on my right shoulder and turning me completely around. That moron. Without even thinking from my behalf I punched him in the gut and continued. But he wouldn't give up, I heard him coming but when I turned around to fight, he tackled me to the ground. And right there in the hall we beat the shit out of each other.  
  
(A/N: …Hm.. I wonder what could possibly happen if they're fighting in the hall. In the open. Think of the possibilities.) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
Alright, here's the situation.. Kakarrot and I are beating the living tar out of each other. You'd think we'd cause some sort of commotion, you know something worth breaking up? Ha! Yeah right, before I could realize it there's a crowd around us and their cheering us on. Greedy bastards.   
  
I'm almost glad to say that someone finally showed up to stop us, unfortunately for me it wasn't someone I wanted to see.   
  
A hand was on my shoulder ripping me away from Kakarrot, not really caring who was behind me.. I uh, well shoved them away.. Violently. And thanks to my recklessness, the next thing I find my self being punched really hard in the face. Out of the corner of my eye Kakarrot is about as shocked as I am, but I was worse when I finally did realize who was sitting on top of me holding me down. Bulma.   
  
God! Does she show up everywhere? And I guess that wasn't what was really pissing me off, Raditz was with her.   
  
I was so furious I couldn't even hear her say something to him, but he nodded and grabbed Kakarrot by the waist and picked him up. Then she looks down at me, her eyes are literally terrifying me.   
  
Slowly she rises and starts to walk away, suddenly she stops and turns to me. Damnit I have to hear what she's saying! Her lips stop moving and she turns and starts to run away from me. What the hell? I practically have to will myself to move and run after her, damnit how'd she get so fast!   
  
As I run down the hall after her I suddenly feel sick, I mean like I'm running in slow motion, or like I'm about to pass out. Damnit! What the hell is going on?!   
  
Then next hall I turn down and then it hits me. I'm.. She went into my fathers personal training room. At this I'm almost nervous as to what going to happen when I get there.   
  
I walk into the room and she's standing with her back to me in the center of the ring. Hesitantly I enter and right when I do she turns to face me, and fuck those eyes are like piercing through my skin.   
  
"Who the Fuck do you think you are Vegeta." I open my mouth but she cuts me off. "No, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of you yelling at me all the time, and- and I'm gunna kick your ass!" At this she paused getting into a stance and yelled. "Fight me Vegeta!"   
  
Excuse me? I cocked my head to the side, what is she talking about. I don't always yell at her, but before I could voice myself she charged at me. Arg, I couldn't even move anywhere so I got her hit full force into my face.   
  
FUCK! That stung, damnit I can't fight her back! She's a Girl!   
  
"Fight me Vegeta!" She roared.   
  
Where did she get all this anger towards me. Damnit, I just kinda stood there taking her abuse. Shit. Shit, Shit, SHIT!   
  
Time seemed to slow as I felt it all, the entire impact of every hit, every blow that she enforced on me. I wasn't even sure how long I could take a beating from her and not fight back. Slowly I could feel my pride getting the better of and then I saw my father…  
  
Unfortunately for the both of us, I let my anger get to me and in a split second I pinned her to the nearest flat thing. The wall. I glared daggers at her, while I crushed her into the hard surface behind her, my grip like a vipor; holding her right to the spot.  
  
After a couple minutes of her thrashing about she stopped, her head lowering as she placed her forehead onto my shoulder. The move itself made my grasp slip immediately, my arms now slipping down to my sides.   
  
"It's not fair Vegeta.." Gasping in between words, "..your not fair."   
  
I swallowed hard after that, slowly her shoulders began to quake as she silently sobbed against my shoulder. I could now smell the tears; her tears in the air, how did this happen? When had I become so mean to her? Damnit!  
  
"Your such a jerk.." She said in a sob.   
  
My arms gently wrapped around her shoulders and pulling her into me. In doing so, now her forehead was pressed into my neck and her hot breath on my neck as well. I sighed both mentally and physically. Her words were soft and emotionless, but I still heard them.   
  
"I should have left with Freeza.."  
  
God I'm an asshole.   
  
But there's one thing I don't understand. If she hates me so much, then why is she allowing me to hold her?   
  
Gently I raised my hand to her chin and made her look at me, (awwww)  
  
"..I'm- I'm sorry.." I sighed, "Please don't cry Bulma. Honestly I didn't mean to yell at you. You're one of my best friends and I didn't mean to be so cold to you." (how old are they again? ..oh yeah 11 and 10..)   
  
I'm so glad she believed me, cuz after I'd said that her eyes got all big and innocent. And then fuck, she gave me this huge happy smile, damnit I could feel a blush start to cover my cheeks. Damnit I hate girls, especially when they do this!   
  
Coughing I pushed her away forgetting she was practically up against a wall and backed up instead. I found myself rubbing the back of my head like Kakarrot does on a daily basis. Damn him and his stupid habits.   
  
I'm glad when she smiled back feeling the same way; I could tell.   
  
"Hey, I know." I cocked my head to the side and raised a brow. "Lets go get something to eat. I'm starved!" (good idea..)   
  
At that we both laughed and ran out to find Kakarrot as well.   
  
(AN: And here comes the writers block.. -.- I have more chapters, I just have to perfect them before uploading 'em. Hope ya liked da chapters, e-mail me if you got any idea's for the next chapter! ^-^) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15  
  
I'm glad to say things between us, me and Bulma, went back to normal. It's been about a week since that.. Uh.. Fight between us happened and ever since that I've been trying to remember she's a girl and I guess I should treat her better?   
  
Also after that fight I began to question myself about boy/girl relationships. And of course this being my first one, I had no idea how to answer any of them.   
  
I thought about asking my father, but I really, really didn't want that conversation to arise. So I went to the next best person.. Bardock.   
  
I mean that man had an older son, he's probably asked questions. God, I can already see this conversation..  
  
Shuddering, I put the idea behind me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*About a month later*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, tell me why, when girls tell you to meet them somewhere and they're late; when their the ones telling you not to be? Honestly please explain.   
  
So there I was.. Sitting in the garden behind the castle, okay it was in the castle, don't you dare tell anyone! (-.-) Oh yeah, anyway here I am sitting surrounded by flowers and all that girlie stuff. Bleh. Where the hell is she? I've been here for ten minutes now, before I would let myself implode I decided to wander off. Or better to look for her, and that's where I saw her.   
  
She was smiling and laughing with some kid, he looked younger than her so I wasn't to angry; but who is he?   
  
Stalking closer I noticed they weren't alone and a tall teenaged looking guy walked out from behind a tree. The two immediately stopped and gave him their full attention. I watched Bulma watch this older guy, I watched her giggle and act shy around him. Damnit why is she acting like that?   
  
The older teen turned towards me and smiled warmly, he had small round frames covering his unusually large dark blue eyes. He held up a hand to me and waved me into the clearing, I think he even had paler skin than Bulma's. As I stepped forward he turned and continued reading from a small book in his hands, I barely noticed the book. I couldn't even take my eyes away from his really long, midnight blue, girlie hair. It was held back with a white ribbon. But I continued to gawk at him, who is this guy?  
  
Finally Bulma seemed to take notice to me and ran over. I've never seen her smile quite like the smile she showed me now,  
  
"Vegeta you've got to meet Eriol." Bulma whispered excitedly.  
  
Eriol? Isn't that a little.. A lot Girlie? I let her take my hand (-.-.. uh huh) and she pulled me back over to where the tall teen. The little kid seemed to not be there anymore. Maybe he wasn't even there to begin with.   
  
Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. Then again, I think I'll never forget to leave my guard down again..   
  
I pushed off the dark brown haired little boy and got up. Bulma laughed and picked him up. The small boy seemed to snuggle into her grasp. I scowled at the sight.   
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I'm sorry. I should have warned you about Cole." At that she laughed and set this Cole person down. At that he wrapped his arms around one of her legs.   
  
"Cole behave." Came the voice of the tall teen, who was most likely Eriol. He then turned to me and smiled, "You must be Prince Vegeta, I've heard so much about you."   
  
"You have?" I questioned as he nodded while casting his eyes on Bulma. She blushed. "Good things I hope?" He laughed at that.  
  
"Yes, yes. All good. Well now that I you, I take it you would like mine as well?" How old is this guy? "My name is-"   
  
"Eriol." I finished.   
  
"Yes, I see my best student has told you about me as well." He all but cooed.  
  
"Er, no. Just now.. Who are you?" I questioned slightly aggravated with this.  
  
"I am yours and Bulma's new teacher. However I have not yet been introduced to any of your classes yet."   
  
"And just what exactly will you be teaching?" I questioned again.  
  
"Well you'll just have to find out by coming to class, won't you." He smiled and proceeded to sit down leaning his back against the tree stump. "Alright Cole, time for class."   
  
At this Bulma smiled warmly towards Eriol and grabbed my hand leading the both of us back to the garden. I don't even think Bulma knew she was holding my hand, she just kept looking back at Eriol and giggling. The whole sight made me sick, finally she let go and I proceeded to leave her there.  
  
Of all the nerve! My mind screamed, I was furious. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going and when I ended up in my fathers sparing arena I couldn't have been happier. Although something seemed off about the room, like something had been added, looking around more carefully I noticed a small machine in one of the corners. How the hell-?   
  
That's about as far as my mind got on that thought before I heard someone coming, I quickly dove behind a bench or something and waited. Wait what was I doing? I don't have to hide! My frown deepened as I saw Kakarrot and that Tara girl walk in, well perhaps I will stay hidden just a little longer.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay..?" The girl quivered.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Why you scared or something'?" Kakarrot asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"I don't want to get in trouble.." She murmured.  
  
"Don't worry the only one who comes in here during the day is Vegeta and he's in the (don't say it, don't say it!) garden (you moron..) with Bulma."   
  
"Oh." She then glanced around. "Kakarrot?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Does.. Um, does Vegeta like.. Um.. Does Vegeta like Bulma?"   
  
"I guess, I mean I live with her, so I like her a lot too." He laughed.   
  
Okay I don't like their conversation any more, especially if it's about me. I was going to leave when I heard Kakarrot ask if she was ready, stopping I turned and watched him teach her how to fight. Just how many people come in here that I don't know of?  
  
Yawning I was just about ready to fall asleep when someone else came in, it was a taller boy with shoulder length black hair.   
  
"Time to go squirt." Was his rough yet kind call.  
  
"Come on Brolly I haven't even been training for an hour."   
  
"Shut up, besides dad wants us for something. Let's go." He then turned and walked out of the room. I could tell he wasn't gone yet, but the idiots thought he was.  
  
"Well I gotta go.." Tara frowned. "Thanks for the help Kakarrot."   
  
Before the moron could answer she quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. Gross! Without another word she waved and left. Damn, I was going to get up again when I found myself staring at Raditz and Bulma walking in together.   
  
"Play time is over," He chuckled. "Get out."  
  
"Bulma? What are you doing in here?"   
  
"Well, umm.."   
  
"I'm teaching her how to fight, now get out." Raditz snarled.   
  
Kakarrot frowned and waved at Bulma as he headed out, I can't believe that idiot will leave her with Raditz. I didn't want to stay, so slowly I got up and snuck out only to find that Kakarrot was standing outside. He looked at me like I had a second head.  
  
"What?" I growled.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" He questioned visibly confused.  
  
"Never mind that, why the hell is your brother giving Bulma sparing lessons?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe cuz she asked?"   
  
God is he ever dense.   
  
"Come on stupid." I sighed as we left.  
  
(AN: Sorry about waiting so long.. I'm kinda out of the writers block, but don't get too excited this chapter was kinda a filler. Basically has no use in the story, but I think it's cute. Most likely I'll have another chapter out by 8-22-03. Thanks again for being so patient. ~andy ^-^) 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
Thinks began to slow down again and everything was extremely boring. In the morning we'd all go to class, that new teacher, Eriol made his arrival and turned all the girls including Bulma into a giggling idiot.  
  
I've never seen her so-so-so girlie before. Besides what's Eriol got that I haven't? Bastard. Anyway after class Kakarrot and that Tara girl would spar with each other and then she'd get called away by that Brolly kid, whom I've realized is her brother. Then Bulma and Raditz would show up and they would spar for a while. Raditz, the bastard, would pull a move every day and end up pinning her in an uncomfortable position.   
  
After she's remind him that 'I don't like you,' he'd leave and then she'd go back to her room. Oh and every day at 3pm she would sit with Eriol and Cole for about an hour or two.  
  
Why am I memorizing everything she does in her daily routine, why? Why? Because I've got nothing better to preoccupy myself with.  
  
I mean why couldn't she have asked me to spar with her instead of Raditz? I wouldn't hit on her or purposely try to get close to her, unlike Kakarrot's asshole of a brother. He pisses me off.   
  
I question her whole day. Out of all the useless things she does she's missing something very important, something she should be spending at least half the day with. Can you tell what's missing? Do you know who it is? The most important thing.. Me!   
  
It's almost as if she had left with Freeza, cause I hardly see her. I think I'm going soft.  
  
Honestly I can't figure out how everyone has things to do and I don't. God this sucks.  
  
********  
  
It was about mid afternoon and I was basically walking circles around the palace, when Kakarrot comes running up to me. He had a big stupid grin on his face, this could only mean one thing.  
  
"No." I said before he could say anything.  
  
"But Vegeta I didn't even say anything yet." "That's the point." I said cutting off his whining.   
  
He frowned and I sighed.  
  
"Ya wanna spend the night?"  
  
"Spend the night." I repeated.  
  
"Yeah, you know a sleepover. We could stay up late and eat snacks and um spar or something."   
  
"..No."   
  
"Awe come on Vegeta!" Kakarrot howled. "Please?"   
  
"Why?" A simple question.  
  
"I dunno." A stupid answer.  
  
The idiot. I sighed rubbing my temples.  
  
"Bulma will be there." I heard him say.  
  
My mind quickly began to make sense of that last sentence. Bulma will be there, well I guess…  
  
"Alright Kakarrot." I sighed.  
  
"Great! We're gunna have so much fun!" He laughed.  
  
"Yippy." I said monotone.  
  
That night I went over to Kakarrot's living quarters. I rang the door bell and waited and waited. Growing inpatient I rung the bell again, this time holding it down longer. The idiot probably forgot I was even coming over. Suddenly the door opened and their stood Bulma with a long t-shirt on, she stared at me like I was an idiot.   
  
"Nice PJ's." She giggled.   
  
I wasn't sure weather or not she was insulting me or joking around. So I crossed my arms and smirked arrogantly at her,  
  
"And what about you?"   
  
After that we went in and Kakarrot was being stupid as always, but just this once we all joined in. Just once, all three of us were together acting stupid, jumping on beds, eating junk food, having pillow fights, I won't lie. It was fun.  
  
Kakarrot and I were laying on the couch in the main corridor, Bulma had just run off not saying when she'd be back or where she went.  
  
"You having fun yet Vegeta?" Kakarrot yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I am." I smiled slightly and yawned.  
  
"You know it was Bulma's idea for the sleepover." He said running his fingers through his hair. "She told me that she missed us, even though we live in the same section. I told to ask you herself, but she said she couldn't. Pretty weird huh? I asked her why but she didn't answer, she just told me where to find you and ran off."   
  
I listened to Kakarrot, but half way through I kinda blocked him out. My eyes were focused on her, she was leaning against the wall near the main hall. Turning she smiled at me and ran over tackling both of us off the couch,  
  
"I found something guys!" She said excitedly. "You gotta come see."  
  
She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up, then turned to Kakarrot and stuck out her tongue. I blinked. She laughed and ran off, I ran after and Kakarrot soon followed. She was really fast, I'm not even sure if I was going the right way until I ran right into her. She tumbled forward and in an instant grabbed me, both of us fell right into a large pool of cold water.   
  
Kakarrot laughed as he came to a holt, I glared at him and jumped up. He backed away as the two of us flew at him,  
  
"No-no-no-no! Guys!" He yelped when we through him in.   
  
Bulma laughed and smiled at me. It seems like she's been doing that a lot lately. The three of us laughed it up and were later found by some of my fathers royal guards, however we gave him the slip. Literarily.   
  
"I still laugh when I think how stupid that guard looked when he ran and fell on his ass." I panted leaning against a wall.   
  
"Wow, this has been a cool night." Kakarrot mused.   
  
"Well, the funs just getting started. I found a bunch of cool things I wanted to check out with you guys but I never got the chance too." Bulma smiled but for some reason I could tell it was fake.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" I barked at her, turning an glare at her while getting up. "Lets go exploring!"   
  
Bulma laughed as did Kakarrot, but I didn't care if he though I was being an idiot. I didn't if I was going to be scolded the next day by my father, all I cared about was hanging out with her and making her smile and laugh. (awww someones really soft ^-^)  
  
The next morning kinda happened like every day except for the fact that Bulma had a new glow to her. I smiled in her direction and after class she pulled me off to the side,  
  
"Vegeta wanna spar with me?" Her voice was timid.   
  
It's not like I was going to bite. She knows me. Besides doesn't she normally spar with Raditz after class? She looked at me with a questionable smile, she was also doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Don't you usually spar with Raditz?" I questioned crossing my arms.  
  
"How did you- Yeah, but I wanna spar with you today." She then turned a sly grin to me and took my hand. "Come on!"   
  
We ran straight to my fathers training room. She walked off to change into her sparing clothes and I did the same. When she returned I stood there staring at her, she was wearing a warrior gi except without the armor. Funny I was wearing something similar, except mine was blue.  
  
"You know Vegeta." She began as she attacked. "I've only been sparing with Raditz so I can be strong enough to spar with you."   
  
Damn her. She caught me off guard with that one and punched me in the gut. I looked at her, she smiled. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"I know I should've just asked you but I was.." She paused while blocking my attack, "..scared."   
  
Again I was hit with a hard blow to the gut. Not fair she's distracting me. I'm not even sure if she's doing it on purpose either. Damn her.  
  
"What are you scared of me for?" I questioned as I finally blocked one of her kicks. She blinked at me.  
  
"I don't know." Was her meek reply.  
  
"You know," I said in mid punch, "you're a terrible liar."   
  
I completely caught her of guard with that one and finally tackled her to the ground. She laid beneath me panting until I realized are position. Damn Raditz! Fucking pervert.  
  
I got up and held out my hand to her, but she pushed it away. Backing up she got into her fighting stance and we we're at it again, this time however neither one of us spoke.   
  
The two of us spared with each other for a good three hours and had finally finished when Bulma collided with the ground. I stumbled over to her and sat, she was still smiling. I'll never understand girls.  
  
(AN: Another fill in the blank chapter, but I think its adorible how Vegeta continues to be confused by Bulma's behaver. I think I'll write like another sleepover story seperate from this, but with the same idea. Understand?...Me either. Oh and I just thought I might mention to you before anything gets carried away, when I picture Freeza in my story, he's in his last form. You know the all white with purple head thingie. I hated it him when he had horns and stuff, so I figured I should clear that up a little. ^-^ ~andy) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

(AN: I wasn't sure were to put this so.. Just to clear some things up... I haven't been to discriptive in anyone's age too well and I appologize. Vegeta: 11, Kakarrot: 10, Bulma: 10, Raditz: 12, Napa: 12, Eriol: 15 & Cole: 8. I also appologize for the age jumping; I kinda made a mistake along the line.. Heh. So, I hope that clears up everything. Um, anyother character will most likely be about the same age. If anything changes or I add more characters I'll make sure to say their ages. Oh! And one more thing.. I didn't notice before, but the last chapter has a LOT of spelling errors. Sorry about that. ^-^; Well on with the story!)   
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Did you get a letter from your father?" Tara asked.  
  
"My father?" Bulma questioned as the other girl pointed to the return address. "Freeza?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's not my father,"   
  
"I know that, but is it from him?" She questioned again.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma answered. "I think I'm gunna go back to my room and read it."  
  
"Alright, and Bulma?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The other girl just smiled and walked away not saying anything. Bulma nodded knowing what that meant an turned around and started running back to her room. When she got there she locked her door and opened it..  
  
"Come on Raditz!" Kakarrot whined. "Your taller than me, give it back!"   
  
"What do you need a scouter for?" He then put it on and went into his room.   
  
Growling Kakarrot was about to enter when he noticed Bulma rushing out of her room with a bunch of blue prints. He was just about to call to her as she zipped past him dropping a couple while she ran, Kakarrot picked them up and followed after. What this was all about he didn't know.  
  
She ran fast nearly losing Kakarrot in the twists and turns down halls he'd never been down, finally he had caught up to her but when he found her..  
  
"Freeza!" Bulma yelled happily as she jumped into his arms.   
  
The white lizard smiled warmly at his little blue kitten as he called her. Kakarrot turned and ran off completely forgetting the blue print in his hand and went to find Vegeta.  
  
"Have you been good?" Freeza questioned as he ran his hand through her hair affectionately.   
  
"Yes! Very good." She chirped.   
  
"Did you get my present?"   
  
"Present?" Bulma asked visibly confused.  
  
"Yes, I sent you a tutor. Ayame, Eriol Ayame." Freeza replied.   
  
"Eriol! You sent him here for me?" Freeza nodded. "T-Thank you!" She beamed with happiness.   
  
Freeza gave a heartwarming smile, (uh-huh)   
  
"And what is this?" Freeza wondered aloud as he placed her back onto her feet and picked up a blue print Bulma had previously dropped.   
  
"Oh! I wanted to show you all my newest inventions."   
  
"What a little busy bee you have been." Bulma giggled as she picked up all her prints and followed Freeza off towards a more secluded area.   
  
********  
  
"VEGETA!" Kakarrot yelled from the end of the hall.   
  
I looked over my shoulder as Kakarrot came tarring down the hall nearly knocking me over.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled shoving him away.  
  
"Freeza's here!"   
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Where's Bulma?!"  
  
Kakarrot paused before telling me she was with him.   
  
"What the hell is he doing back so soon?" I barked as the two of us ran down hall after hall to find where Kakarrot had been before.  
  
Damnit this was so confusing! I growled as we finally made it to the docking bay where Freeza had landed his ship. However Freeza was no where to be found and more importantly neither was Bulma.   
  
"Shit! Where'd they go!" Kakarrot panicked.   
  
He balled his fist and that's when I noticed the blue print. How something that size could escape my noticing it was beyond me, but Kakarrot seemed to forget its purpose.  
  
"Oh yeah, before when we were in our room she dropped this. I was trying to give it back but she was running so fast." He explained.  
  
"Let me see that."   
  
I took the blue print and rolled it open to find what it looked like an idea for a one person space ship. The craftsmanship was awesome, I was greatly impressed. However when I thought back to what Kakarrot had told me about Bulma's behavior I realized she wanted to show them to Freeza.   
  
Growling I rolled up the print and turned to Kakarrot.  
  
"We have to find her."   
  
"Yeah, but where do we look-" "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" An Australian accent called from the ships ramp.   
  
"Zarbon." I sneered. "So you came to, why bother, your out of your job."   
  
Zarbon chuckled then turned a sly grin towards me.   
  
"I don't suppose your buddy there told you how your little criminal jumped all over Lord Freeza, did he?" I turned a cold glance to Kakarrot who narrowed eyes with Zarbon. "But you see Vegeta, I know where Freeza and that little minks went off to. But seeing how we're on such short terms you'll just have to find her on your own."   
  
Bastard!  
  
(AN: Yay another chapter! I can't help but imagine what Zarbon would look like as a 10 year old. ^-^; Very adorible I would think.) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18  
  
BASTARD!  
  
This asshole was just begging me to beat the shit out of him.  
  
I growled lowly, I could already tell Kakarrot was tense, his eyes narrowed. I should probably stop him-  
  
"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." He hissed.  
  
"And just what are you going to do if I don't?" Zarbon asked snidely. "You don't really believe you can do anything about it, do you? Honestly you Sayains are just as barbaric as the dumb apes you evolved from-"  
  
And that's about how far he got with that one because with in a blink of an eye Kakarrot's fist met with Zarbon's face. The pretty boy then met with the floor.  
  
'Impressive.' I thought, 'I never knew Kakarrot to be so aggressively strong. Cause damn that was funny!'  
  
However Kakarrot bent over grabbing him by the throat and raised him up. Seriously where'd he get the balls from?  
  
"Where?" Kakarrot growled venomously.   
  
But Zarbon just chuckled, even when Kakarrot squeezed cutting off his air supply.   
  
Suddenly Zarbon turned swiftly twisting out of Kakarrot's grasp and kicking him in the ribs. Kakarrot cringed, faltering for a moment and luckily recovering quickly.  
  
'Well this outta be a good show.' I thought to myself.  
  
********  
  
"Very impressive Kitten." Freeza cooed stroking Bulma's head affectionately. "Is this all?"  
  
Shaking her head quickly Bulma looked and searched through all her blue prints, however her looking became frantic as she couldn't find what she was looking for. Gasping she realized it wasn't here, a frown crept up onto her pretty little face as she whimpered quietly.  
  
"Lord Freeza I can't find it, I'm sure I grabbed it. But-but it's not here."  
  
Sniffling she covered her eyes with her hands mumbling about possibly dropping it or worse and how she made it especially for him to see.  
  
"Shhh," Freeza whispered pulling Bulma into his arms. "It's alright."   
  
"No it isn't, I really tried hard and drew it all myself." She sobbed.  
  
"Would you like to look for it?"   
  
Bulma nodded innocently.  
  
"Wait here I'll go and get it."   
  
********  
  
"Tag-team!" I yelled slamming Zarbon into the metal haul of Freeza's ship.  
  
I almost felt impressed to say that Zarbon put up a good fight, unfortunately not good enough.  
  
Ramming my fist into his gut, the Ausi keeled over. Grinning Kakarrot kicked him once more in the ribs before feeling completely satisfied. We high-fived each other and were about to go off and look for Bulma when she showed up. We both looked up to find her running from the East Wing of the bay.  
  
Her eyes immediately widened as she ran over towards us. At first I thought she just excited to see us, but as she stopped short and knelt down next to Zarbon I could tell she was actually worried. The whole sight made my blood boil.  
  
"Zarbon, Zarbon!? Are you okay?"   
  
"Uhg.. " He grunted, while opening one eye. "Eh? Love, is that you?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She helped him up by wrapping her arm around his back and putting his around her shoulder, completely letting him rely on her support.  
  
Wait.. Did he just call her Love? My nostrils flared as I began to growl a little louder now, Kakarrot tensed besides me as I could feel the anger rising off him.  
  
"Who did this to you?" I heard her ask.  
  
It was like in slow motion as I looked at him, the two of us sharing a blank stare before he grinned slyly. His face then went blank as he gasped making his body tremble in her grasp, she faltered as she wrapped her other arm around him.   
  
That Fucking Faker! He was doing that on purpose!  
  
Without even thinking I began to charge up my hand and firing it behind her ultimately blowing up something on Freeza's ship. The explosion drawing away her attention, meanwhile Kakarrot shot a small ki blast into Zarbon's side.   
  
The pain being to great for him, he doubled over in her hold. The full weight of his body now in her grasp as he sank with her to the floor. Kakarrot and I shared a glance and helped her drag Zarbon off somewhere.  
  
Unfortunately for us we went to Freeza's room, thankfully we didn't stay long, but returning with Bulma wasn't easy either.   
  
(AN: You know the weirdest thing happened.. I was gunna upload chap. 19 thinking I already did 18... @.@ maybe all this school is finally over loading my brain.. Well guess you guys will have to wait. ^-^ ~andy) 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

(AN: I know that everybody hates author notes, expecially before the chapters. so do i But I wanted to personally thank Da Bomb, I've been waiting forever for someone to send me a review. T.T I thought no body was reading it anymore.. *sob* Anyway, thanks again. =D On with the story!)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
I had to know, once and for all, I had to know what side she was on. Sure I may have believed her before but now-Now I wasn't sure anymore. I watched her watch me, something in the bottom of my gut told me that this was a bad idea, but I didn't listen. I never do.  
  
"Do you really take his side over ours?" I questioned standing up, her eyes darted to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Bulma?" Kakarrot murmured.  
  
"Well?" I growled waiting for her to answer. Then I shook my head and chuckled dangerously, "No, forget it. Don't bother answering. Do whatever the fuck you want." I turned to leave and made my way to the main door, "Kakarrot tomorrow morning 8 o'clock sharp, we spar."   
  
With that said I turned and left. Kakarrot remained still as Bulma had leaned all her weight onto a near by wall. Her eyes still downcast. I however, I was a different story. As I stalked though the halls of my palace I began to fume with anger, and in doing so I began to destroy things that got into my way.   
  
How could she- Why didn't she try and.. ARG! I punched my fist hard into a brick wall not even wincing as my white glove began to turn red. How Could She Pick Him Over ME?   
  
What's Freeza got that I haven't? And even if she l-l-liked him why the hell did she have to help Zarbon! I know she doesn't like him, I do, or at least I thought she did. Damn it! This is really pissing me off!   
  
In the end.. She's a traitor. Isn't she? She'd rather be with the most hated, power-hungry, ugly monster in the whole universe than- Than to stay here with me..  
  
"Well fine! I don't need her!" I snapped out loud, "She can do whatever the fuck she wants!"   
  
I turned and stalked out into the gardens to destroy more things that reminded me of her.   
  
********  
  
Kakarrot remained on the couch staring at the floor as his sister still leaned against the wall, neither of them speaking.   
  
"Bulma, you.. You don't really choose Freeza over us do you?" He watched as something flickered in her aqua marine eyes. "Bulma..?"   
  
She then stood straight and looked at him, her eyes softened as she murmured something and ran out of the room. Kakarrot sat still trying to make sense of what he heard and bolted after her, however as he ran out into the hall she was gone.  
  
******** (what could this possibly mean??!?! ^-^ not telling)  
  
I couldn't even finish my inner battle as I saw Kakarrot running towards me. He stopped panting hard as he hunched over placing his hands onto his knee's. What the hell?  
  
"Vegeta.." He breathed, "you haven't seen Bulma have you?" His voice tired but serious.   
  
"No." I answered coldly and turned away.  
  
"Vegeta I think-" "Shut up, I don't want to here it. She choose her side, leave her be." I sneered.   
  
"All I came here to say, was that Bulma told me she was going home." He then looked at me and ran off.   
  
Home? She told him she was going home? All I could picture was her running into the arms of that pasty white lizard. That really pissed me off.   
  
I started towards Freeza's quarter, I wasn't planning on seeing her any time soon, but the thought of her leaving with Freeza.. I'd rather face her than loose her.   
  
Turning I ran off to my room and grabbed my scouter. It'll be easier to find her with it. Scanning the area of the castle I realized she wasn't anywhere to be found. What the hell? Is this thing broken? I turned and finally began to pick up her signal, she was out of palace grounds.  
  
What was she doing outside of the palace? And more importantly as I tracked her signal, in the out skirts of town?   
  
Then it hit me. Home. That cave where Kakarrot and I found her. Why would she go back there?   
  
I wasted no time as I ran to the nearest out door thing and took to the sky. I'm sure she would be able to pick up my presence as I neared the cave. I stopped and dropped down to see that she was in fact in the cave, a light flickered from within.   
  
As I entered I began to notice the light behind me dissipating, damn it's getting dark. I turned a corner and found her curled up on a small hay stack near a fire. (that's not to smart..) I started towards her again only to be stopped by her words.  
  
"Go away." She said monotone.   
  
But I ignored it and moved till I was about three feet behind her. As I stood there I watched the rise and fall of her form and the slight shiver that ran though her spine.   
  
"Didn't you here me?" She growled out. "I said go away."   
  
"What are you doing?" I questioned as I watched her shift her pose, but she didn't face me.   
  
"Leave me alone."   
  
"I asked you a question girl." I replied gritting my teeth, I smirked, 'this outta get her.' I thought.  
  
And it did, she sat up and turned to me. I could hide my shock as the tears trickled down her cheeks. I'm not even sure she was aware of them.   
  
"Go away, highness." She bit out.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked with little concern.   
  
"Can't you see I live here? Or are you to stupid to notice?" She answered back.  
  
This was getting me no where.  
  
"Why did you leave the palace?" She laughed but said nothing. "Answer me." I growled.  
  
"No." Her eyes narrowed. "Leave."   
  
"Not until you answer."   
  
(i just realized how serious there being for a twelve and ten year old n.n oops.)  
  
"I am not your property; I don't have to answer you, you don't own this land."   
  
I smirked.   
  
"On the contrary, yes I do. I own this whole planet, now-" "Vegeta Leave Me Alone."   
  
"Can't you see you've made me miserable enough? Are you happy now?"  
  
"Why didn't you go to him." I murmured as she finally looked me in the eye.  
  
"Why are you here? Huh? Answer me that, why are you here Vegeta?"   
  
"I don't know." I said smiling slightly.   
  
She frowned at me and staggered to her feet.   
  
"Leave or I'll force you to."   
  
"I'd like to see you try." I laughed.  
  
She jumped at me actually knocking me to the ground. However we laid there for a whileand she hadn't even hit me yet. I kept still and listened to her breathing and it was erotic. Her heart was also beating franticly,   
  
"Vegeta," I heard her murmur. "you don't know how lucky you are."   
  
I didn't dare interrupt her.  
  
"It may be stupid or even lame, but you have so many people to care for you. If you don't even remember the first person to take care of me died because of you." Her breathing now turned to hiccups and gasps.   
  
She was now sobbing quietly. I can't believe what she's saying and more importantly I'm not even understanding it.   
  
"But- I care about you.." I mumbled. "And so does.. Kakarrot and Bardock."   
  
She chuckled lightly and moved her weight as she was now sitting next to me. With tears in her eyes and a small smile she looked down at me.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" I nodded slowly. "You have a father that cares about you.." I knew what she was going to say next so I stopped her.   
  
I stopped her by sitting up and hugging her, even if I hate my father and my mothers dead, she doesn't have anybody. And she's right, now that I think about it, I did kill the one person she ever new before us. The Tec. Scientist.   
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry."   
  
I just realized I always cause her a lot of pain, and because of me she looked towards Freeza for a.. a.. father figure. I don't blame her anymore, I think I can actually say that I understand her now.   
  
I chuckled a little and hugged her closer to me before I realized what I was doing and pulled back. Damn it, she smiled at me.  
  
"Your blushing." She smiled.   
  
"Fuck you." I hissed and stood up. "Let's go." I turned and looked back at her, "You're coming with me weather you like it or not."   
  
At that she smiled and nodded.   
  
"Don't worry, I like it." She smiled.  
  
We walked to the entrance of the cave to find that it had started raining and the sun had set. I could feel her moving closer to me and I smirked.   
  
"Scared?" I chuckled.   
  
I turned to her and as I did a large lightning bolt crashed behind me. Screaming she ran back into the cave. I don't think I'll ever laugh this hard again.   
  
"Damn you!" I heard her yell.   
  
"Awe come on scaredie-cat, it's only a little rain."   
  
Then I turned my attention back to the little rain as it began to down poured. Shit.   
  
"Well I guess we'll have to spend the night here." I said to no one in particular as I walked back to find Bulma building a rather large fire.   
  
"Don't you dare say it." She sneered.   
  
But I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders.   
  
"What ever do you mean?" I asked sweetly.   
  
"Shut. Up."   
  
(AN: Yay! Truthfully I'm kinda unhappy to say that was to mushy and didn't go exactly as planned, but I guess it will do. I kinda wish they were older though, heheh. n.n Oh well, I'm sure more chances like these will come up later in their life. But honestly who knew Vegeta was such a softy? Anyway stay tooned for the next exciting episode of DragonBall Z. ^-^; I always wanted to say that. ~andy) 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20  
  
(AN: Please don't hate me, I had to do it. Major Vegeta torture in this chapter. All right continue reading, but you have been warned.)  
  
After the rain subsided, Bulma and I went back to the palace. That morning I unfortunately and instantly found myself in Freeza's presence. I bowed quickly and tired to pass him, but he wouldn't allow it.   
  
"Excuse me, my Lord." I murmured as he stepped aside.  
  
Finally he let me pass around him, but I was halted by a cold hand on my shoulder and a sultry voice cooing my name. What could he want?  
  
"Just a moment, Prince Vegeta." The Lizard purred.   
  
Smirking the Lizard eyed me, his arms crossed as I tried to hide all emotions.   
  
"Would you mind explaining to me Vegeta, as to why Zarbon tells me that you are the one responsible for his battered body? Now why would you do a silly thing like that?"  
  
I visibly tensed as he told me that, Zarbon that bastard. Rating me out, funny I thought he would have mentioned Kakarrot. I should have killed him when I had the chance.  
  
"Please explain to me why. Why would you do such a naughty thing, when you know how much it will upset me?" Freeza sighed placing his hand over his eyes, he then turned to me as a grim smile spread across his purple lips. "Why did you do it?"   
  
Pausing I took a breath. Straightening my posture I turned cold eyes to him.   
  
"I do not like him, my Lord." I finally replied.  
  
"You do not like him? Oh Vegeta, what a silly reason to beat one of my crew." He chuckled at me and suddenly turned serious. "However, I believe you should be punished. Don't you agree?"   
  
Freeza chuckled as he began to circle around me, I swallowed hard as I watched him circle me like a hawk. I visibly flinched as he stopped behind me and slowly leaned over my shoulder, shuddering lightly as I felt his breath on my ear. His hands gripped both my shoulders as he began to whisper into my ear.   
  
"How about being my new lap dog Vegeta? Does that sound like fun? I think you would like that. What do you think, Vegeta?" He murmured hotly into my ear as he squeezed my shoulders.   
  
He smirked as I continued to shudder under his grasp. I could feel his cold skin as he rubbed his cheek disgustingly against my ear.   
  
"Lord Freeza." A loud voice sounded.  
  
We both looked up to see Bardock, thank the stars he showed up. Freeza narrowed his eyes as he smiled and moved away.  
  
"His Majesty wishes to speak with you, my Lord." Bardock said bowing.  
  
"But of course, please excuse me Vegeta."   
  
Caressing my shoulder once again the Lizard moved away. Bardock bowed to me and followed after Freeza. As soon as they were out of sight I began to shutter to know end. I immediately felt the need to shower. A long, hot shower.   
  
The Lizard continued into the throne room, Bardock was dismissed. Freeza gave a sultry smile as he moved like water to the Kings side.   
  
"Vageta, how can I be of service to you?" The white Lizard cooed.   
  
The King eyed the Lizard nearing him and immediately rose. This made the thing smirk.  
  
"I have caught wind that my son had roughed up one of your crew members. I have also thought of an appropriate punishment for him." The King finished.  
  
"Do tell." The Lizard mused. "Please continue."   
  
"He is to be given ten lashes by your hand." The Lizard gasped.  
  
"I could never Vageta. He is your son; that punishment should be done by your hand, not mine." Freeza put on a fake horrified look. "I could never hurt something that looked just like you."   
  
Coughing a little the King nodded.  
  
"Then it is settled, tomorrow at sunset." The King then sat back down. "He shall be whipped here before the throne, bareback." He finished.  
  
"Question. Vageta, do you really believe he will come on his own free will? The boy is to be punished, he will not show." Freeza pointed out.  
  
"My son has honor." The King stated.  
  
"Come now Vageta, we both know the boy will not come willingly." The Lizard chuckled.  
  
"And what would you have me do? Send guards to accompany him here?" He hissed.  
  
"Well, yes." Freeza smiled. "It would also be considered a wise idea to chain him as well. We wouldn't want him getting away, now would we?" The King glared to the Lizard Lord. "Come now Vageta what honor does a boy have at twelve?"   
  
"Very well." The King sighed. "If this will be enough to please you."   
  
"Oh yes Vageta, this punishment is just perfect for him." The Lizard smiled.  
  
"Fine then, you are dismissed."   
  
"Thank you, My King." The Lizard bowed and left.   
  
Frowning the King watched the Lizard leave and with a deep sigh he summoned Bardock to his aide. With the order to keep an eye on the Kings' son, Bardock left the unhappy man to his thoughts.   
  
"Vageta how could you." Bardock sighed.  
  
********  
  
"Hey Vegeta! You in there?!" Kakarrot yelled pounding on the bathroom door. "Come on! You've been in there for an hour!"   
  
I opened the door as steam flooded out the door, my skin was red and blotchy as I glared at Kakarrot's laughing form on the floor. I gave him a 'fuck you' glare and continued into my room. Kakarrot soon followed, he joined sitting next to me on my bed.   
  
"Trying a new tanning method?" He laughed, but my scowling shut him up fast.  
  
"Fuck you, you have no fucking idea what shit I've been put through this morning." I hisses angrily.   
  
"Yikes. Okay, sorry." He laid back staring at my ceiling. "So what happened?"  
  
"Frankly I rather not talk about it, but to shut you up, lets just say I never want to be that close to Freeza EVER again." Kakarrot looked over at me with raised brows. "Now get the fuck out so I can change."   
  
"What are you a chick?"   
  
I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out. Laughing he crashed landed somewhere in the main room with a *thud*. However when I came back out into the main area I found not only Kakarrot but his father as well. They both looked up at me as I walked in, Bardock bowed to me and Kakarrot just shrugged.   
  
"Your father wishes me to keep an eye on you." He replied to my silent questioning eyes.  
  
"For fuck sake! I'm not going anywhere near Freeza again, go tell my father I do not need a babysitter." I hissed.   
  
"Vegeta," He began warningly, I winced a little. "I can not go against your fathers commands, and I'm not your gofer."   
  
"Fine, fine. Do whatever you want, just.. Gah! I don't know get out of here for now or something!" I snapped.   
  
He smirked at me, bowed and left.   
  
"Oh and Bardock if you want to keep an eye on me so much go hang out with Freeza to make sure I don't." I added.   
  
(AN: Okay I know that wasn't much, but I've seriously had the worst writers block ever. Now however I think it's passes so I'm gunna be updating a lot more often again. My apologies. ^-^ For chapter 21, I think you pretty much know what's gunna happen. But the fun part is what happens after. C&C Thanks! ~andyP.S. Extra thanks to everyone who sent me an e-mail!) 


End file.
